


The Cold-Blooded Murder of the Truth

by LamentableComedy



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Anonymous (2011) - Freeform, Gen, Geoffrey and Ellen are a couple but it's not really about that, Geoffrey's hatred for the authorship question, Post-Canon, Roland Emmerich, Théâtre Sans Argent, hence gen, set in 2011 specifically, the authorship question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentableComedy/pseuds/LamentableComedy
Summary: Roland Emmerich's movie Anonymous comes out. Geoffrey isn't a fan.Originally this was going to be a part of another fic I'm working on, back when it was a much shorter story. This doesn't really fit with where the story's gone (it's gotten super long I'm very excited), but I still like it so I'm posting it on it's own.
Relationships: Ellen Fanshaw/Geoffrey Tennant
Kudos: 4





	The Cold-Blooded Murder of the Truth

_Montreal, October, 2011_

“Oh god.”

“What?” Ellen turned from where she was reviewing lines, looking over at Geoffrey at their kitchen table. “What is it?”

Geoffrey rustled the newspaper he was holding. “This— this _review_ of some movie. _Anonymous_. Have you heard about this?”

Ellen walked up behind him, leaning over to look at the offending review. “Oh, yeah. That’s the guy who did that _Independence Day_ thingy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“So?” Ellen was already moving back to where she’d left her script on the counter. “What do you care, you don’t go see movies.”

“ _So?_ ” Geoffrey repeated, incredulous. “Ellen do you have any idea what this movie is _about_?

Ellen looked up. “Not really, no.”

“It,” Geoffrey said, turning in his seat, “is basically The Authorship Question: The Movie. It’s a _disgrace_ to— to the very _idea_ of any serious discussion about Shakespeare the man.”

“Geoffrey, please. You’re being dramatic, it can’t be that bad.”

“No?” He lifted the paper. “Listen. ‘ _Anonymous_ proposes that only political players can produce theatre of real consequence.’ Oh, or here— he even ends by saying it contains ‘swordplay, bodice ripping, bawdy speech, and _the cold-blooded murder of the truth_.’” Geoffrey lowered the paper and raised his eyebrows at Ellen.

Ellen sighed. “Oh Geoffrey, please. I hate anti-Stratfordians as much as the next person but come on! I mean, it doesn’t sound like the most positive review, I doubt this is going to be what convinces someone to stop believing Shakespeare wrote the plays.”

“It’s the principle of the thing, Ellen! The fact that there is a _major Hollywood movie_ out there seriously proposing this elitist horse shit!”

“And I agree with you! It’s awful that people are still talking about this, really. Awful. But we’re opening _Richard III_ in two weeks, don’t you think are slightly better things to be spending your energy on?”

Geoffrey sighed, putting the paper down. “You’re right. Ben’s been entering too early at the top of act three, and we still haven’t properly blocked your scene with Renée and the kids.”

“Exactly.” Ellen picked up her script.

Geoffrey started to turn back to his half-finished breakfast. “But if anyone mentions Edward de Vere in rehearsal, I’m recasting.”

Ellen hummed vaguely, making a note in a margin. “As long as it’s not anyone with a fight scene. It would take forever to reblock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quotes Geoffrey reads are from A.O. Scott's New York Times review of Anonymous.


End file.
